Ya nada es normal
by amicaricia10
Summary: 'Ya nada es Normal' Capítulo 3.Hecho con FromTheFuture y Alada. Self-insert


Disclaimer: El contexto y el marco pertenecen a Rick Riordan

Advertencia! Esto es el tercer capi. de ''Ya nada es normal'' y **_Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

* * *

Los pasos de ambas,Ami y From,quedaron marcados en el barro camino al claro,pasarían días hasta que las huellas se perdiesen entre la espesura y el rastro de su presencia quedase olvidado para siempre.

From – quien en realidad era Cristina,para noticia de la más joven – caminaba con el sigilo de un gato,experto y cautivo,típica marca innata de los hijos de Hermes,dios de los ladrones y protector de su presencia.

En completo contraste con su nueva hermana,Ami caminaba rechinando al pasar sus viejas y gastadas zapatillas,haciendo más ruido que un camión demoledor en pleno desierto. Pasarían un par de semanas antes de que el sigilo formase parte de la torpe y atropellada niña. Sus manos sostenían un pasador del pelo color cobre,que a las luces del mediodía resplandecía con destellos lúgubres pero notables,como si estuviese mandando un silencioso mensaje.

Eran demasiadas noticias para ella ¡Era una semidiosa!¡Había un campamento!

¡Y estaban persiguiendo un unicornio!

Su cara se iluminó con el último pensamiento y, como si le hubiese leído la mente , su hermana carraspeó y entre dientes susurró ''Ciervo plateado'', a tiempo que soltaba una risita … Esa niñata no aprendía más que los caballos con un cono en la cabeza no existían siquiera en el mundo de los dioses …

Pero, sin embargo, se sentía con el deber de cuidar a su hermana , al fin y al cabo , y From sabía lo duros que eran los primeros días del Campamento.

Recordó con un suspiro todas las noches que sus ojos se humedecían pensando en su hermana melliza , en la familia que había dejado atrás

Aún ahora , era imposible explicar la alegría que sintió cuando Stars llegó sana y salva al Campamento…para ser proclamada hija de Hades . Aún así, aunque no compartiesen cabaña, Cristina amaba a su hermana. Y sabía que el mismo lazo la unía a aquella torpe inexperta de catorce.

* * *

Alada despertó de su sueño justo a tiempo para ver llegar a sus compañeras, embarradas hasta los pies, pero con la cara iluminada.

- ¡Tenemos una respuesta! – dijeron,nada más llegar.

En la cara de Alada se dibujó un intenso signo de interrogación. Luego, alzó un broche, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Como nadie decía nada, y la niña seguía con el broche en la mano, sonriente, Alada pensó que el barro les había embotado el cerebro a las dos.

From se encargó de contarle la historia de ese objeto.

- Y finalmente…pensamos con Ami que podríamos usarlo para encontrar a la cierva,dado que tiene propiedades mágicas que permiten a uno encontrar lo que busca - Terminó la joven su explicación.

- ¡Bien! – las felicitó Alada, le habían contagiado la alegría -¿Y por donde empezamos?

- No lo sé ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?

Todas miraron a From,quien se encogió de hombros.

- A mi no me miren. Yo no sé nada.

- ¿Pero no es que te lo ha entregado tu madre?

- ¡No me explicó como funcionaba! ¡Unos mounstruos nos perseguían y tuvo menos de diez minutos para resumirme el shock de ser una semidiosa!

Alada bufó,impaciente y pateó el suelo.A todo esto,Ami miraba el broche con extrañeza.

- E-Esto…brilla…-balbuceó.Las otras la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – Alada lo cogió y lo sostuvo en alto.

- ¡Es cierto!¡Brilla! – exclamó.Ami sonrió autosuficiente , luego Alada agregó – Mi instinto de cazadora dice que es por allí,al sur..

- ¿Ven? ¡Les dije! – se regodeó la más joven- ¡Ahora,vamos! ¡Tenemos un unicornio que encontrar!

- ¡Ciervo plateado! – corearon su hermana y la cazadora al unísono.

- Como sea ¡Vamos por el coso plateado ese! ¡Sigan el brillante! – pregonó,y luego se dirigió al camino señalado por Alada ,no sin antes tropezar con una piedra y caer de bruces. Luego,se levantó,se arregló la ropa,y – sin aparentemente haber golpeado su dignidad contra el suelo – siguió camino como si nada.

From se tapó la cara con la mano . Dioses , no aprendía más…

* * *

La joven cazadora apartó sus mechones castaños y suspiró.Ya llevaban en esa búsqueda todo el día,y la condenada criatura no había dado muestras de presencia aún . Estaba fatigada y sabía que las hijas de Hermes no se quedaban atrás en cansancio . Sin embargo,siguió caminando.

Toqueteó distraídamente los dados que estaban en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Como si hubiesen sido estos la puerta a sus recuerdos, su cabeza rememoró aquellos infinitos días en el casino de su padre. Cada vez que lo recordaba, podía describirlo como si estuviese allí y jamás se hubiese movido; el olor acre del humo de los puros , los gritos –ya sean victoriosos o de decepción - , el ruido de la ruleta al girar ,el sonido inconfundible de las jackpots, el tintineo de las monedas en los bolsillos de los condenados a lo impredecible… en fin,el ruido y el olor a azar ,a suerte, a destino. Los sentidos que percibía como casa .Pero no como hogar.

Su mente se trasladó a aquel don inentendible en aquellos tiempos : su capacidad de prevenir las jugarretas de la suerte , sus sonrisas compinches lanzadas a su padre cuando ella sabía el resultado del azar .Porque lo sabía y no lo sabía .Porque en ella abundaban dos opciones .Sí o no .Victoria o derrota. Perder o ganar. La suerte en persona. Ella era su hija.

Por lo tanto ,cuando su padre le comunicó sobre su madre divina, dueña absoluta del azar, no le sorprendió. Se encaminó al campamento, donde por el camino las Cazadoras la salvaron de un mounstruo . Había encontrado su hogar .O su hogar la había encontrado a ella. Como siempre,sus opciones eran un bit. Aunque,esta vez, no le importó.

Su vista se dirigió a las hermanas. Recordó cuando conoció a From y una sonrisa se alumbró en su cara ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo ya?

Miró a Ami, quien se había quedado bastante más atrás. La inexperta…lo que le recordaba sospechosamente a la profecía, cosa que desde el principio había sido una excusa interna para llevarla.

Elevó una súplica a los dioses y siguió camino, perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero,cuando volvió su cabeza ,diez minutos más tarde ,la hija de Hermes había desaparecido.

* * *

- No,no,no,no…¡NO!

Ami soltó un grito y enterró la cabeza en el pasto, impotente.

¡Lo había perdido!¡Había perdido el maldito broche!

Se había dado cuenta a mitad del camino de que había extraviado el pasador de pelo,y la desesperación la había dominado. Se quería morir ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeras de ella? Era una niñata irresponsable, inexperta, incapaz, ¿Cómo demonios era semidiosa siquiera? ¿Habría quizá un error en su ADN? Quizá tenía una gemela que se extravió y ella sí era la semidiosa, o era hija del Dios de la Torpeza, o.. o… o…

Hizo rechinar sus dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Siempre había sido una inadaptada. Siempre un bicho raro. Torpe,lenta en ciertas cosas, una colgada total… ni siquiera servía para dibujar…bueno,algo. Solo servía para hacer uno que otro chiste inteligente que sólo ella entendía y para volcar cosas.

No por nada se había ido sin más cuando su mamá le dijo su procedencia. Se había corrido, había tomado sus pertenecias más valiosas (libros e instrumentos para dibujar y escribir) y adiós. Le había dolido muchísimo dejar a su madre y a su padre adoptivo allí, en su casa, sin ella, pero realmente necesitaba irse… encontrar su lugar. Y Alada había llegado.

Largó un sollozo. Recordó su vida social en la escuela, una basura total…sola y marginada. Ahora sería lo mismo en el Campamento. Pero era su culpa, su completa culpa, porque ella…¿Eh?

Algo le había tocado la cara, era húmedo y ...sacó las manos de su cara y se frotó los ojos. Una, dos, tres veces. Esa cosa… no se iba… e-eso era…

- ¡EL UNICORNIO! – profirió, anonadada. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y contempló como el animal retrocedía unos pasos, asustado por su grito.

Era magnífico. Plateado y reluciente, delgado y esbelto, la criatura que superaba con esplendor y grandeza las fantasías de incluso los más pequeños.

Nadie podría atreverse siquiera a soñar con un animal semejante.

Y sus ojillos tornasolados la escudrinaban a _ella_ con curiosidad.

Intentó ponerse de pie,cautelosamente,y contempló aún más sorprendida al objetivo tan vuscado durante toda la jornada.

Era plateado,más brillante que el metal y algo sobresalía de su cabeza. Era…¿Un cuerno?

Era eso. Sí, justo en medio de su frente, un cuerno se destacaba, un tanto opaco en comparación con la maravillosidad general del animal, pero al contemplarlo con sorpresa Ami no pudo evitar que una sonrisita orgullosa se dibujase en su cara. Lo había dicho todo el día, era un unicornio ¿Acaso no lo veía entonces? Tenía cuerno.

Alargó la mano, ya de pie, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, maravillada…

- ¡AMI!¡Apártate!

Una flecha silbó por el aire y cayó cerca de la pata izquierda del animal, otra voló alrededor y, en menos de cinco segundos, la puntería de Alada había acorralado a la presa. La arquera se acercó, satisfecha y miró a Ami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Junto a ella se encontraba From,quien alegre se acercó al ciervo (o unicornio) y lo examinó de cerca.

- Vaya…

- Y ahora…- Alada sacó una correa de su bolso y se la colocó al ciervo, quien se dejó estar con la mansidad digna de un reno de Papá Noel – Está listo.

Ami señaló satisfecha la frente de la esbelta criatura.

-¿No les dije que era un unicornio? - les espetó. Sus compañeras se acercaron con el ceño fruncido a donde estaba y miraron la frente del animal.

La hija de Tyche soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Que va! ¡Eso no es un cuerno! – exclamó riendo. Luego,con una naturalidad –y brusquedad – prácticamente magistrales, arrancó como si nada el ''cuerno'' de la frente del ciervo, quien ni siquiera pestañeó. Lo mostró a sus amigas, estaba hueco.

- ¡Es un cono de helado de Mac Donal's! - comentó para su sorpresa - Algún mortal lo debió tirar por la carretera y este pobre animal lo recibió en medio de la frente… el helado se puso pegajoso y ya ven el resultado…

Ami la miraba estupefacta y un tanto decepcionada. From,por su parte, soltó una risita y dio un abrazo a su hermana.

-Pobrecita…-exclamó – Tú tan ilusionada con la idea de que era un unicornio…

Alada mientras tanto susurraba en griego antiguo en el oído del animal.

_ Volveremos con tu dama,la Cacería en tu Búsqueda ha finalizado…_ traducieron automáticamente las hijas de Hermes en su cerebro.

- Bien…- dijo la líder de la misión – Hora de volver a casa…- dirigió la mirada al cielo, donde los primeros rayos anaranjados empezaban a hacer aparición, anunciando el descenso de Apolo. Se encaminaron de vuelta pero antes…

-¡Oh,miren!- exclamó Ami , luego se agachó y, al levantarse, From y Alada notaron que sostenía un objeto opaco. Era el famoso pasador de pelo.

-¡Lo he encontrado!

- ¿Acaso lo habías perdido?- preguntó From alzando una ceja. Su hermana se mordió la labio.

Zanjando el problema, sus compañeros lanzaron una carcajada. No cambiaría más. No les importaba.

* * *

Aquella noche la fogata fue un festejo dedicado a las tres. El fuego chisporroteaba llegando al cielo en su ancestral danza.

Darks, Little, Berenise, Lou, Miss, Diana, Pieri y todos quienes conformaban la gran familia del campamento se acercaron a saludarlas y a darles su enhorabuena. Para dar comienzo a la fiesta,como buen hijo de Dionisio, Póllux dio un discurso.

- Y nuestras tres valientes amigas lograron recuperar el legendario Ciervo del Ónix, el preferido de Artemisa y su Mascota personal, que cada cien años escapa dando comienzo a la legendaria Búsqueda, de quienes sólo pocas afortunadas - cazadoras o no - logran dar su broche final… -finalizó.

- Literalmente…-susurró From a sus amigos, lo que generó varias risitas.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Eso significa que estuvimos todo el día tras el poni de Artemisa…?- exclamó Ami, soltando un bufido.

- Ciervo plateado…-murmuró automáticamente Alada.

- ¡UNICORNIO! – gritó la joven hija de Hermes, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Pero si te he dicho mil veces que es un ciervo plateado!- vociferó la cazadora, hastiada. Pero esta vez Ami no se dirigía a ella, sino que su grito era de sorpresa, pues un unicornio legítimo venía, conducido por Hazel Levesque. Blanquecino y resplandeciente como la luna, la magnifica criatura tuvo que soportar los chillidos y el acoso de Ami por media hora (solo Percy oyó sus protestas, atragantándose varias veces con la soda azul por eso y murmurando que lo habían echado de 6 colegios por decir cosas más suaves)

La ceremonia final dio comienzo. La tradición de la Búsqueda,realizada por cazadoras y no cazadores. El mayor honor para una joven,la oportunidad de hacerle un favor a Artemisa sin ser de sus doncellas. En conclusión, La Búsqueda era una oportunidad única.

Tres flechas. Tres campistas . Tres valores marcados con fuego. Imaginación, valor y unión.

_ ''El azar me ha traído hasta aquí,pero mi decisión me ha hecho quedarme''_ Pensó Alada,empuñando el arco con decisión.

_ ''Ya no sufriré más por aquello que dejé atrás. Mucho he ganado delante''_ Sonrió From,acariciando el carcaj con mesura.

_ ''Jamás estaré llegado sola. Al fin he llegado a mi lugar''_ suspiró feliz Ami sosteniendo , inexperta pero firme, el arma a lanzar.

Tres flechas en llamas silbaron en el aire y cruzaron el cielo,alumbrando el campamento a su paso, cumpliendo el ritual . A su paso dejaron una estela de fuego, y en el cielo se juntaron, formando en el cielo una Omega resplandeciente, el símbolo del Olimpo.

El fuego selló el pacto de amistad y abrió sus corazones,al brillo de las últimas luces del día.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Acá les traigo el último capitulo de ''Ya nada es Normal'',que está hecho junto a From y Alada (Espero que les guste,chicas) Los capi pueden encontralos en sus cuentas :3

No sé que decirles,solo que espero que les haya gustado,lo escribí a Contrareloj :P

Ah,una última cosa... ¡**SI VEN ERRATAS NO SON MI CULPA - Salvo tildes - Me refiero a que si faltan palabras,los créditos van para fanfiction,no tengo idea como evitarlo,pero si ven que faltan palabras,disculpenme D: Es fanfiction !**

_¿Reviews? ¿Un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Un unicornio? xDDDDDDD_


End file.
